nolffandomcom-20200215-history
The Dive
"The Dive" is the eleventh level in Monolith's Game of the Year The Operative: No One Lives Forever. It is the sixth mission in the game and consists of three scenes. It features the game's only scene to be set entirely under water. It is followed by the briefing/training level If Our Demands Are Not Met. Briefing Return to your hotel to see if Agent Goodman has left a message for you. In either case, contact him and make plans. You'll need his help if you're to succeed. Mission Summary Scene 1 :47 Minutes Later... :Frankfurt Inn Cate Archer enters the lobby and asks if any messages have been left for her. Returning to her room, she notices that the door has been left standing ajar. It swings open to reveal a nonchalant Goodman. Archer is furious that he didn't warn her of his plan to blow up the ship. Goodman claims that he didn't expect her to be aboard long enough "for it to matter". Due to the fact that neither the shipping manifest nor the captain's log have been retrieved, the two agents will have to dive down to the wreckage to obtain them. They are ambushed by enemy agents and Goodman advises Archer to "head for the roof, they won't expect that". Scene 2 Having climbed into the attic (which despite Goodman's advice is also crawling with thugs) Archer proceeds across the roof and through air vents towards the exit at the back of the hotel. Following her escape, Inge Wagner punishes one of her agents by "prohibiting him from attending her motivational concerts for two weeks". Assuming she is out of earshot, the agent sings and dances with joy. Wagner, who was just around the corner, then decides that "on second thought, perhaps that punishment is too inhumane. Let's go with electrocution instead!" Scene 3 :The North Sea Archer is surprised when Goodman sends her down to the sunken freighter without making any patronizing remarks. At the same time, in a nearby H.A.R.M. submarine, Inge Wagner and Magnus Armstrong send divers of their own to retrieve the log and manifest. As soon as Archer has obtained the required items, she is ambushed by the divers. She safely returns to surface and informs Goodman of her encounter. He claims he didn't see anything from the boat. Memorable quotes Archer: "You might have warned me you were planning to blow up the bloody ship." Goodman: "I wasn't expecting you to be aboard long enough for it to matter. After all that talk about how sneaky you are, I figured you'd get aboard, grab the stuff, and get back off." Archer: "Things got complicated." Goodman: "I've heard that before." Archer: "Probably from your mother." Goodman: "Are you afraid of heights?" Archer: "I'm comfortable with anything under cruising altitude." Goodman: "All right, then, head for the roof. They won't expect that. I saw a fire escape in the back. You should be able to get down that way. Try to slip out of here without being seen." :After Archer encounters a number of H.A.R.M. thugs on her way to the roof. Archer: (sarcastically) "Head for the roof. They won't expect that." Wagner: "You disgust me." Armstrong: "So?" Wagner: "You are a drunk and a coward." Armstrong: "You can say what you want about my hobbies and my hygiene, but I swear if you ever cast aspersions on my manhood again, I'll pound you. I'm not a coward." Wagner: "Your threats don't frighten me." Armstrong: "A good beating might knock some of the ugly out of you. Care to find out?" Wagner: (turns to Sailor) "I will be in my quarters rehearsing. I am not to be disturbed." Armstrong: "That's right, it's the rest of us who will be disturbed, you bloody great banshee. I've heard cats in heat that sing prettier than you." Wagner: "Criticism is the refuge of those without the talent or discipline for the pursuit of art. I pity you." Armstrong: "And well you should. You call that bellowing of your Art? Fart is more like it!" Wagner: "Imbecile" Armstrong: "Fattie fattie fattie." Wagner: "Huff" References Acme Meat Packing • Albaugh • Antitoxin • Apfelstrudel • Barrette • Beacon • Beer • Belt Buckle • Body Armor • Boat • Bremen • Captain's Log • Cat • Cate Archer • Cheese • Coffee • Crouton • Egg • Electrocution • Fefferhausen • Filet Mignon • Fish • Fizzy Soda • Fleischgelatin • Frank • Frankfurt Inn • Freighter • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Ground Meat • H-2000 Waterproof Wall Safe • Hampton MPL 9mm SMG • H.A.R.M. • Inge Wagner • Kassler Rippchen • Landers • Laphroaig • Latenschiewster Motors • Lipstick Explosive • Lock • Lorelei • Magnus Armstrong • Maid • Maintenance (H.A.R.M.) • Mel Borsht • Milk • Morris Model 14 Speargun • Mulkey J • North Sea • Ode to Daisy • Oktoberfest • Oktoberfest Surprise • Onion • Orange Fizz • Paprika • Pork Snouts • Radio • Reginald Auto Company • Safe House • Sauerbraten • Saulsberry Cheese • SCUBA Diving • Security Camera • Shark • Shepherd Arms 9mm • Shipping Manifest • Submarine • Tasty Cola • Tea • Tom Goodman • Wagner • Warehouse 894 • Wiener Wurstchen • Wienerschnitzel Trivia * Even though it's called "Frankfurt Inn", it is highly unlikely that the hotel is actually in Frankfurt as that city is hundreds of miles south of Bremen. * There is a message for Room 202 behind the front desk, but when Archer enters the room, it is under renovation. * Goodman has changed his shirt after Archer pointed out the last shirt wasn't very subtle. In No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way, Archer will find a chest of drawers in Melvin Blitzny's home with both types of shirts in them. * There is large banner in the hotel's courtyard reading "Oktoberfest". This is a reference to the largest annual folk festival in the world. While the date is accurate, the location isn't as this festival only takes place in Munich, Bavaria. Then again, it could be an advert. * Unlike the other frightful civilians who seek cover when coming across a dead body, a maid with a cockney accent angrily cries out she won't clean up the mess created by the fight between Archer and the H.A.R.M. thugs. She completely ignores the dead bodies and doesn't seem to take notice or care when pointing a gun at her. * An intelligence item, which is randomized to taking the form of either a long tape or a small film roll hints refers to the villains Wagner and Armstrong. The tape is labelled as Inge Wagner's song "Ode to Daisy" and the film apparently shows Armstrong in the midst of a brawl. * While moving through the air duct, it breaks at one stage and Archer lands in a huge barrel of beer. The hotel appears to have its own brewery, which is not an uncommon occurrence in West Germany. * A time or date is not given in Scene 3 which causes some confusion with regards to the game's time frame. While it was night time in the first two scenes, the sun is shining in Scene 3. We can assume from this that the last scene probably takes place early hours of the next morning. * The areas of the freighter Cate travels through are very different to the ones in the previous mission. The only room that reappears (although it couldn't be accessed earlier) is the galley which contains the add-on "Antitoxin" to protect against poison damage. *Before sending the divers to the wreckage, Armstrong mentions a "half-empty bottle of Laphroaig", which is a popular whiskey distilled in Scotland. * On the official website, the sunken freighter is shown to be located somewhere in the Caribbean, as opposed to somewhere in the North Sea. Category: Missions Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions